


the highest chance of success

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day eight: Where did everybody go? “Don’t say goodbye”/Abandoned/Isolation
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 1





	the highest chance of success

Cass huddled further back into the shadows of the doorway as a set of guards passed by, and not for the first time they wished that they hadn’t made the Chime leave without them.

It wasn’t the team’s fault, not at all, and that honestly made it worse. Cass had told them that they had another way off-planet, had told them to get to the ship and get into orbit before anyone caught up with them. Cass was the one who’s cover was blown, so Cass was the one who would lead the enemy away. It made sense. It had the highest chance of success.

It sucked. They ducked their head and tried to look like someone ragged and homeless, the kind of person that luckier people didn’t want to think about. They hoped that it would work long enough to get out of the city. Beyond that, Cass was still planning. When they had said they had a way off-planet, it hadn’t so much been a solid route and more a series of faint ideas and thin hopes. But it had been the only way to convince the Chime to get out while they still could, and so Cass had said what they needed to.

Now, however, they found themself wishing that they still had their team here to help. It was frightening, having no backup. And even though it was the right move, Cass wanted their support.

The guards passed without a second glance. Cass gathered their strength, and slunk out towards the ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's short, but also I wrote two today so hey!


End file.
